


My Second Child (FemDick/Wally)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Rule 63 [32]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Childbirth, Damian Wayne Loves Dick Grayson, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne Bonding, F/M, Female Dick Grayson, Hormones, Minor Dick Grayson/Wally West, Morning Sickness, Mother-Son Relationship, Pregnancy, Protective Damian Wayne, Sweet Damian Wayne, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Dixie, feels guilt for loving Damian as her own son. Come to find out he loves Dixie as his mother
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Luke Fox/Barbara Gordon
Series: DC Rule 63 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461739
Comments: 1
Kudos: 115





	My Second Child (FemDick/Wally)

I walk out of the bathroom Wally touched my shoulders with fear in his eye's "what did it say? Are you pregnant? Of course you are. I knew we should have used a condom on our date in Paris" 

"Wally, calm down Babe it takes a few minutes" 

He lowered his hands putting them on his hip taking a small breath "am-am I freaking out?" 

"just a little bit, but let's try to be rationale there's only a small chance I'm actually pregnant" 

"tell that to you constantly peeing, feeling sick, you cried when I surprised you with a valentines gift, that I thankfully remembered and the most obvious your period is 3 weeks late" 

"anything else you'd like to say" 

"nope that pretty much sums it up" 

I sigh, kiss Wally and rub his face.

"as much as I'm enjoying the moment, you think that we can check to see if I knocked you up?" he says taking another breath 

I snorted and opened the bathroom door. I held this pregnancy test as it said 'pregnant'. I laughed crying Wally took it from me. He laughed covering his face. 

"we're gonna have a baby" Wally exclaims softly 

"we're going to have a baby, so you're happy with us raising a mini speedster?" 

"are you kidding? I've never more happy then now, Dixie you're pregnant" 

"I know" 

He kissed my head we hugged each other. Wally kissed my neck. 

"you happy about this, Momma" 

"yeah, I really am I won't admit I'm not scared and all..." I pause for a moment remembering my family and Damian. I started crying damn hormones 

Wally, seeing my tears "Dixie, baby those aren't happy tears. I thought you were happy about this. What's wrong?" 

My tears continuing to fall "I am I really am. I just feel like this is my second child and I know I'm not really Damian's mother. I just shouldn't feel like that. I'm his sister for crying out loud, and I'm worried about how he'll react" 

Wally, rubbed my tears away from my face. I laid my head on his neck as Wally wrapped his arm's around me. 

"you have the biggest heart Dixie don't punish yourself for having one" 

In my second trimester, Damian and I sat on the roof of my apartment building. I have to tell my little brother I'm pregnant 

"Damian, I need to tell you something" I say softly afraid he'll react badly to what I am to say. 

He looks at me his eyebrows forward "is it why you're neglecting patrol and missions?" 

I took a deep breath "I'm pregnant"

"what?! That's impossible you haven't been intimate with--West! I'll kill him! How could he do this to you?!" Damian tried to stand but I stopped him holding his shoulders "un-hand me, Grayson!" he struggled to get out of my grip 

"only if you calm down and let me talk to you about this" I say softly 

He stopped struggling and remained still "tt" I let go of him

"ok" I take a deep breath "thank you. Now I don't want you to feel like this means you can't come and see me because I can't go on patrol. I also want you to know that Wally knows and he's going to take care of me"

"Grayson, I-- are you certain West will not leave you to raise your child"

"yes I am"

Damian, looked away from me, I gently rubbed his head. After I told the rest of my family, Barbara, was overjoyed for me and insisted that she give me her maternity clothes from when she was pregnant with her and Luke's son. Steph, screamed in incitement. Cassandra, smiled and congratulated me. Tim, smiled and told me he's happy for me. Jason, spit his drink out and was, speechless. Damian, kept a straight face. Alfred congratulated me. Bruce, was speechless until he finally spoke and said 'congratulations'. Many months later in the delivery room. In labor Damian with me because he was looking after me incase I go into labor. Wally is trying to diffuse two bombs with Barry. I feel the urge to be with my husband. I started crying in pain and worry. Wally, well be fine, I hope. Damian, standing in the back walks to me slowly. He offers his hand I gratefully held it. 

"I really a-appreciate you being H-here, Sweetie" I rasp from the pain 

"save your strength, Grayson you must focus on your breathing" 

"Y-you d-don't For-get I L-love you D-Damian" 

"tt Grayson, you are not dying" he says calm though I can hear his worry 

I gasp as I feel a, strong kick "I know, Little D" I say my exhaustion taking me over 

I try to smile to reassure him I'm ok. 

"if it makes you feel better you were a better mother to me than Talia could have ever attempted" 

I smiled my tears continuing to fall. Damian, saying that to me makes me feel whole. I feel more at peace with raising my daughter. I touch his cheek his eye's began to swell. 

"you will always be my son in my heart, Damian" 

He broke down crying we both hugged each other. I hug him tight feeling a contraction. 

"Grayson?" 

"S-sorry contractions" I mumbled 

I let go of Damian as he takes my hand with a gentle grip. In a matter of seconds Wally runs in and holds my other hand

"oh, Dixie I'm so sorry I'm late I should have been faster, Baby" 

"it-it's OK" I stutter in pain 

Wally kissed my temple "thank you, Damian" 

Damian nodded, I scream in pain feeling a sharp pain. Moments later I hear crying seeing my daughter. I covered my face crying. Wally laughing with tears. 

"you did it, Dixie" Wally proudly said 

Damian let go of my hand and stepped back. 

"I'll leave you two to-" I grabbed his wrist still crying. I shook my head fighting my tears 

"Y-you're staying with uh-us"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I have posted anything, hope you enjoyed the read!


End file.
